failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amadi
A prime SJ warrior. While she has occasionally been in the right, such as during the Juneteenth wank (see here), she is usually full of fail: *During Vividcon slingbaby wank, she compared being a nursing mother to being a wheelchair user. *She has suggested that children not be allowed to read any books that allude to oppression or seem to encourage improper behavior. *Worst of all, she has "spewed some classic rape culture when called out" on her support for her BFF Kynn, who is a rapist. This led to Gentlefailers snarking her for hypocrisy when she complained about Daniel Tosh's rape-culture-enabling "joke", when she commented on the Jerry Sandusky case, and especially when she complained about John Scalzi being a good ally. The Galentine's Day exchange (2012-15) If the robot identifies as female I would count it! +1 that "someone from tumblr" sounds like Amadi. It reminded me immediately of the Great Galentine's Day AI Wank (which may loom larger in my head than it did in real life). -- [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/143791.html?thread=757624239#cmt757624239 Nonnies on the character Athena from the movie Tomorrowland.] The person from Tumblr in question didn't count Athena as female because Athena is a robot. Amadi was the mod of the now-deleted exchange Galentine's Day, which ran on Dreamwidth (galentinesday). The name of the exchange comes from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galentine's_Day a made-up holiday that occurs before Valentine's Day in the sitcom Parks and Recreation (which is also the title of that specific episode of said sitcom).] Amadi summed up the mission of the Galentine's Day exchange as “a ladycentric fanfic exchange” and “a multifandom fanfiction exchange specifically for stories focusing on the plethora of fantastic and often underrepresented female characters in our favorite fandoms.” In layman's terms, the Galentine's Day exchange was an exchange for female characters. For the first two years (late 2012-early 2013 and late 2013-early 2014), the exchange was hand-matched and entries were posted on the community. Things started to fall apart for the third round of the exchange in late 2014. The 2014-15 exchange Late 2014 was the first time the exchange was hosted on AO3. And by "hosted on AO3," that meant fics were posted on AO3. Nominations were handled through a Google Docs form. (Y)et nominations for Galentine's Day are going to be partially on a Google Docs form for this round. I don't get it. You can even hide nominated fandoms if you wanted to on AO3, so why host nominations off AO3? Why make it even harder for yourself to have an exchange on AO3? Why did the mod finally agree to move matching and posting to AO3 but not put nominations in there? What benefit does that Google form have when you're going to use AO3 anyway?? Someone who follows Amadi on Dreamwidth said Amadi thought she could handle the tagset herself (meaning she would be the only person to add and remove tags, instead of going through user-submitted tags like most other AO3 exchanges). There was also some confusion over what relationships could be nominated for the exchange. Other nonnies didn't like Amadi's fandom nomination process which required two people to nominate the same fandom for it to qualify in the exchange. The most infamous Galentine's Day rule was Amadi's rule against female characters who would not be considered human/oid. These same characters were allowed in other female-oriented exchanges running at the time, such as the Femslash Exchange and Rare Women/Rarely Written. What characters qualify as women for the purposes of this exchange? For our purposes, women should be people of some sort. Vampirized people, zombified people, hobbitized people, elfin people, ghostly people, alien people (if identifiably female, think Trill, Vulcans, Orions, Athosians, certain Crystal Gems, etc.), and animated versions of the same all qualify. Animals, vehicles, non-gendered robots, droids and other creations or entities which are anthropomorphized or referred to with feminine names/pronouns but not actual people, i.e. locations or artificial intelligences do not qualify, nor do any characters who have stated their gender identity to be something other than woman, such as genderqueer, nonbinary, etc. If you have questions about this issue, contact the mods. Discussion here and here. (Note: these rules appear to have been revised before the community was deleted, since nonnies well as coalies on yuletide_coal mentioned female ghosts, for instance, at one point were ineligible for Galentine's Day.) Amadi screened the comments of the 2014-15 rules post. She then wrote another post, admitting she would not consider revising Galentine's Day's rules, despite reasonable arguments. She also used the faulty argument that all anonymous commenters are trolls, and called the characters she wasn't admitting into Galentine's Day "pet" characters. This really shouldn't have to be said, but apparently it does. If you need clarification on a rule, feel free to ask. But once that clarification has been given, there won't be any arguments accepted, especially not from anonymous commenters. Not every exchange or other fannish event is going to suit everybody and their particular pet characters or fandoms, and not every one needs to. If the guidelines of this exchange don't suit you, there are dozens of others which might. A nonnie posted a summary of the shenanigans (at the time) to FFA. 2015-16: the end of Galentine's Day, and the community's deletion When the exchange was trying to get started in late 2015, nonnies discussed participants that didn't receive gifts at all from the 2014-15 exchange. A nonnie screencapped one of the participants believed to have not received a gift in the 2014-15 exchange, where Amadi offers up a paltry excuse as to why that person never received a gift. Screencap. Despite other exchanges allowing pairings and ships for original work as well as crossovers on AO3 without any issues, Amadi refused to include original work and crossover ships in Galentine's Day...while mentioning her dream crossover ship (Temperance Brennan from Bones ''and Abbie Mills from ''Sleepy Hollow). Original female characters from other people's fic? Original female characters from your own fic? Where would these OFCs come from? Also, crossovers present a problem with matching authors and recipients. The best way to deal with crossovers is to nominate both fandoms, and relationships within the individual fandoms for the characters, and then if the fandoms are eligible, make it clear that you'd enjoy the crossover in your Dear Author letter. It's imperfect, especially since some crossovers are canon (I'm jonesing for all the Temperance Brennan & Abbie Mills fic right now) but AO3 just doesn't have the functionality for it in the exchange process just yet. [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/168284.html?thread=908994140#cmt908994140 There was also a maximum word limit on treats—less than 600 words]. Because of the (unsurprisingly) low turnout for the 2015-16 exchange, Amadi emailed former participants to entice them to do the exchange. Hello & Happy December! We hope this email finds you well and excited for the upcoming holiday season and the fandom bounties sure to come! We're writing to you as past participants in the Galentine's Day exchange to thank you for keeping our little ladycentric corner of fandom going these past few years. We wouldn't be in our fourth year without all of your hard work and great stories. We also wanted to inform (or remind) you that signups are open for this year's exchange, through next Wednesday (December 9) under our new, permanent timetable. We would be thrilled to have you join us again this year. To see the new timetable, review the rules and sign up, you can visit the AO3 dashboard for this year's exchange at http://archiveofourown.org/collections/GalentinesDay2016 and as always you can find discussion and more at http://galentinesday.dreamwidth.org Thank you again for being part of our world! Amadi & (Galen)Tina Galentine's Day Moderators (“Galentina” was the name of Amadi's alternate mod account—an account that was more active when stories were posted directly to the galentinesday comm—and was not a person in particular.) Amadi also tried to use and pass off the 2014-15 tagset for the 2015-16 exchange. None of this worked; only three people signed up by the 2015-16 exchange's deadline. Amadi later canceled the 2015-16 exchange. In 2016, a nonnie noticed Amadi deleted the community, also deleting the fics that were posted directly to the comm for its first two years. The same nonnie also went through the comm and posted a list of fics that were posted to the community for 2012-13 and 2013-14. Unfortunately, several of the fics that were posted directly to the community (and were not posted elsewhere like a fic archive or to a writer's journal) were not recovered in time to be archived, and are lost. Several of the community's front pages have been archived on archive.org: * A page from 2013. * A page from 2014. * One page from 2015. * Another page from 2015. Other threads about Galentine's Day: * Nonnies put off by Amadi's reputation to the point they refuse to sign up for Galentine's Day. * yuletide_coal discusses Amadi and her modding of Galentine's Day, complete with AI wank. * More AI wank from 2015. * Nonnies discuss how Amadi handled Galentine's Day nominations, and mention gaming Amadi's system. * More discussion on the AI wank, and said wank getting confused with Gehayi's transphobic stances for her Femgenficathon. * A coalie trolled the 2015-16 Galentine's Day tagset in vain. Category:The Unfunny Crowd